wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Inglenook (Zephyr)
Note : Not the happiest of characters. <3 i n g l e n o o k ✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼ Mirrors are but reflections of your outward appearance. — Petrichor ✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼ a p p e a r a n c e ---- Inglenook is a young NightWing male (fifteen years old) with liquid black scales and ice blue eyes. His underscales are a dark, sapphire blue, and the membranes of his wings are a lighter shade of black than the majority of his body - his star scales curl inwards, in the pattern of a snail shell. He love jewellery - especially sparkling gemstones embedded in gold tail bands. His ears are often laden with various rings, as are his talons, and his horns are heavy with spiraling bands of silver. All in all, he looks more than just a little wealthy. His front tooth is chipped - a remnant of a hunting accident several moons previously - and still causes him some pain when he chews, so he tries to avoid eating in public whenever he can. As he was raised by a retired SandWing general by the name of Monochrome, and thus not raised alongside the NightWing volcano, Inglenook has a healthy, glossy sheen to his scales. work in progress <3 p e r s o n a l i t y ---- Inglenook is a shy, soft-spoken individual who hates to be in crowds, or, for that matter, any social situation that involves him. He prefers to keep to himself, prefers to immerse himself in his studies and art and sketching. Although he has very set moralities, ethics and ideas, and he will ''stand up for his beliefs if pressed, Inglenook avoids dragons who are hostile and oppositional...those who may try to fight or argue with him. He is very sensitive and emotional, especially when someone pushes him too hard - he takes attacks personally: even the slightest bit of criticism can flood a fierce flash of fear across his scales. Nevertheless, dragons find that Inglenook is pleasant - if somewhat quiet - company. They generally like talking with him, and are fascinated by his unfaltering optimism. Inglenook loves being the caretaker, though. He often wishes that he had been raised as a healer (some kind of doctor), but instead he has been forced into fierce battle training and hunting exercises. He often wishes that he could find his soulmate - someone who is quiet, someone who is studious, someone who he could talk to without being afraid of what they thought of him. He keeps this very private, though - along with many, ''many ''other things, thoughts and ideas. He can be very impatient with things that are set in stone - regimes, schedules, heavy-handed rulership. '''r e l a t i o n s h i p s' ---- ✼ Hiraeth : Inglenook has met Hiraeth on one occasion, and he finds that the other dragon is very reserved and taciturn - unpleasant company, in his mind, though he privately wishes he know Hiraeth better. work in progress! c: h i s t o r y ---- Inglenook hatched in the desert. His mother - an older NightWing by the name of Smokefrost - had fled from the volcano, taking his egg with her as she trekked across Pyrrhia in a vain attempt to flee the Night Kingdom. The NightWing soldiers caught Smokefrost, shortly after she had hidden Inglenook's egg in the sand dunes near Possibility. Dragged away in chains, a search for the lost egg commenced - they were unable to find it, however, and were forced to return to the volcano. Inglenook's egg was found several days later, by a retired SandWing general named Monochrome. Although Monochrome was suspicous - what was a NightWing egg doing all the way out here? - he decided to raise Inglenook as his own dragonet, having no other children of his own. Inglenook thus knew only one parent, and that was Monochrome - for the longest time, he didn't even know ''what ''he was, except something "dark" and "scary." Many dragonets (and many adults, too) regarded him with contempt and distaste, and so he was often excluded from many social events and festivals. As the War of SandWing Succession worsened, Monochrome was forced to return to the army, and he left Inglenook in a secluded oasis village, located near the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. The young NightWing was six years old then, and so was able to look after himself fairly well. He was able to haggle his way into becoming the apprentice of a baker (a MudWing refugee named Alpina), and so earned his fair share of silver. Thoughts of his adopted son stayed with Monochrome - even after the general was permanently maimed and forced out of the army two years later, he often claims that it was "the thought of Inglenook" that kept him alive, and with a joyful heart he returned to the small village, in search of his son. Inglenook had shifted trades, working as a full time messenger and deliverer for the baker (Alpina). He had even fallen in love with Alpina's daughter, a young MudWing named Aquila - the two were planning on getting married that very spring...if it hadn't been for the arrival of Burn's soldiers. They had heard word of Monochrome's adopted son, and so had followed the retired general and his entourage to the small village. Spending several weeks clinging to the shadows, mingling with the town crowd and the steady trickle of refugees, they were able to glean more information about Inglenook, and so plotted to imprison him. Their plan worked. As Inglenook left the town on a messenging mission, they ambushed him in the dark, bursting from the shadows in a boiling mass of wings and scales and claws. Knocking the young NightWing unconscious, they dragged him to Burn's weirdling tower and kept him there, chained to the wall and with only the most dimmest of lights to keep him company. Shortly after this, the SandWing soldiers sent a letter to Monochrome, informing him of what had happened. The elderly SandWing was stricken with grief - he knew all too well what happened to dragons and specimens who entered Burn's labyrinth of a tower. Nevertheless, in the dead of night, Monochrome left the village, hobbling across the desert, heading for Burn's stronghold. No one knows what happened to the SandWing - no one but Aquila tried to pursue him, and she was gone for several days...when she finally returned, it was emptytaloned. Inglenook spent the rest of the War of SandWing Succession in that weirdling tower. Little happened during the time...he was moved to the base of the tower during the latter part of his imprisonment, where slime coated the stone walls and mold grew in corners (this was because he had blasted fire at one of his guards, who had been filling his bucket of food. When he finally escaped, he was forced to go to several months of therapy to readjust his eyes to the harsh desert sunlight. When released, Inglenook was... (''entire history will be totally revamped as soon as I have timeeee c: '') Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Zephyr-the-Kraken008) Category:LGBT+